Bonded
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Bonnie's soul is tied to Kol, Elijah, and Klaus. In order to survive they must go through the flashbacks of her life in order to try to understand her, Rebekah goes with them in hopes of untieing it.. but when is all said and done - will they want to? KolxBonnie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonded**

**M**

Bonnie's soul is tied to Kol, Elijah, and Klaus. In order to survive they must go through the flashbacks of her life in order to try to understand her, Rebekah goes with them in hopes of untieing it.. but when is all said and done - will they want to?

Hurt & comfort / Romance / Friendship / Horror

They watched as Rebekah opened the door, carrying the limp body of one beautiful and feisty witch named Bonnie. Her dark curly hair, her bright green eyes closed, eyeliner a little smugged. She wore a black tanktop, black tight skinny jeans, and her black heels were five inches tall.

At their raised eyebrows, Rebekah replied, "You ask no questions, I tell you no lies." Even though they wanted to, they didn't. Bonnie's very soul was connected to theirs, thanks to the spell she and her now vampire mother helped Esther with. How? They didn't know. But they were going to find out.

Klaus sent his witch into the room, shocked the blood didn't effect him or the others as she cut Bonnie's palm. What he did feel shocked him even more... protectiveness. Protectiveness that was different than what he felt for Rebekah, it wasn't sibling love. He knew it because he thought he felt it for Tatia.. Love. What did it do to him, to his siblings?

When the witch, he didn't even bother remembering her name, was done she instructed them to prick their fingers, put it on Bonnie's hand and hold it there. She then began chanting, and Klaus started to feel lighter and lighter and before he could even hear the door shut from a very satisifed witch, his whole world turned black.

A blue toyota prius turned right when the light turned green, in the front seat a beautiful chocolate brown skinned girl with black curly hair turned her bright green eyes at an equally beautiful olive skinned girl with brown hair that matched her eyes, and smiled lightly.

**All of them looked at Bonnie, ignoring Elena or giving her glares, the second option was Rebekah. The other's looked unreadable, yet if you looked hard enough you would a see a dazed look in their eyes. They don't know what happened or why they were bonded or how it happened, but they found her more beautiful than Elena or from Klaus - Tatia, Katherine, Elena or Caroline. With Caroline it was because of her feistiness.. if this girl had that at a young age.. **

"So grams is telling me that I'm psychic .." making the girl look at her weirdly. "Our ancestors were from Salem.." she continued even though she was sounding weird even to her own ears. "Which is along time I ago I know," she said quickly, feeling embarassed under Elena's amused stare, but then her smile was still in place as she joked, "Crazy. .but she was going on and on and I was like put this woman in a home already.. but then I started thinking," She went on, trying to get Elena to get back to her old self as said girl looked out the window at a passing cemetary, "I predicted Obama.. and I predicted Heath Ledger.. and I still think," she said quite seriously, pointer finger up to try and prove her point, "that Florida is going to break up and create little resort islands..."

**They smiled lightly at each other, why didn't anyone love her in present time now ~ she was adorable and amusing.**

she looked at Elena, who was in her own little world, "Elena!" Gaining the girls attention, she smiled at her telling her it was alright, "Back in the car?!"

**They smiled but all of them couldn't help but think - **_**she's so full of life then and she's not like that now.. what happened? **_

Elena had a crestfallen look on her face, "I did it again... didn't I?" She looked at Bonnie, "I'm sorry Bonnie," she looked down, "You were telling me that...?"

"That I am psychic now." Bonnie looked down at her, a smirk on her face but eyes filled with worry.

**Rebekah looked at Bonnie, ignoring Elena, "She's what fifteen or so and she doesn't know that she's a witch?"**

"Okay," Elena drawed it out, looking at her, "Then predict something.. about me?"

**"Figures." Rebekah glared at Elena, "It always boils down to her."**

Bonnie squinted her eyes at Elena, "I see - " but before she could finish, something quick hit the windshield, making the car swerve, Bonnie hit the breaks hard before it hit a fire hydrant. "What was that? Oh my god! Elena, are you okay?" She exclaimed, looking at the scared look on her face and thinking the worst when she started to breathe hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elena said not so convincing, but trying to not make Bonnie worry about her even more.

_Damnit Bonnie, of course she's not alright. _She kicked herself, "I'm sorry Elena. It was like a bird or something just came out of nowhere!" She couldn't help be defensive, she didnt ask for that black bird to almost crash them. Nevertheless, she felt guilty.

**"Girl is too sympathetic. " Rebekah sighed.**

**"She can't help she's caring." Elijah gave Rebekah a look that told her to shut up.**

**"Be that as it may, let's hope it doesn't bite her in the ass." Kol, for once, looked serious. All of his playfulness was gone.**

"No really .. I can't be afraid of cars for the rest of my life." Elena sighed, looking like a scared little girl with her big brown eyes, but it looked like she was trying to be strong. Trying to put her past behind her... and Bonnie saw right through her.

She gave Elena a knowing look before smirking at her, "I predict this year is going to be Kickass," she said with conviction, her eyes never leaving the girl next to her that had a slight smirk on her face because of her friend's antics, yet it didn't reach her eyes. "That all the sad and dark times are over - and you are going to be BEYOND happy." Now Elena smiled, and Bonnie smiled back, keeping what she really thought to herself as Elena turned forward with the first smile she smiled in a very long time.

**"Ah, sexy witchy knows more than what she is sharing." Kol smirked deviously, "I think there is some hope for her on the dark side after all." **

**"I would definitely perfer her over Elena anyday." Rebekah gave her psycho brother a matching smirk.**

Walking into Mystic Falls High, Bonnie smirked at Elena who was a few inches shorter than her, "This is majorly lacking male realistate." Don't get her wrong, there were alot of guys, just not any that were hot.

**Kol smirked, amused, "Turns out Miss Bennett has a succubus streak in her."**

**Elijah smiled, "It is always the quiet ones."**

"Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach." Scrunching her nose up in disgust as she looked at the chinese girl, "She looks like a hot ~" she turned to Elena, who was leaning up against her locker, "Do we still say 'Chinese Mess'?"

**"Uh, that's such a kindergarden saying." Now it was Rebekah's turn to scrunch up her nose.**

Elena had a far off look in her eyes as she claimed flatly, "Nope. That's over."

"Aw," Bonnie teased, making Elena look at her, rolling her brown eyes at the glint that was in Bonnie's green ones, "Man, it was such a good catch phase." In truth, Bonnie was glad it was over. Why Elena started it was beyond her, they were in high school not kindergarden.

**Rebekah nodded, impressed that Bonnie felt the same way. Honestly, at least someone had enough brain cells to make them smarter than an average bear.**

"Been a busy year." Bonnie smiled at her only to pause, making Elena look behind her a blonde boy who looked like he belonged on a football time with a red and white time jacket and an ipod blaring in his ears as he looked at her - no - _through _her.

**"Matt the Commoner." Kol smirked at Rebekah who growled at him.**

Elena put at hand up to him, in a vague way of saying Hi, when he narrowed his eyes at her, took his books out of his locker, the slam of it metal on metal as it closed followed him down the hall. She closed her eyes, turned around to Bonnie and sighed. "He hates me.."

"That's not hate." Bonnie looked at her. Elena took the pity in Bonnie's eyes as for her when it was really for Matt. Bonnie may be her childhood friend but that didn't mean she had to side with her, "That's the 'You - dumpt - me - I'm - too - cool - to - show - it - but - secretly - I'm - listening - to - Aero supplies greatest hits."

Elena had a far off and went to say something but was cut off by Caroline running up to her, giving her a bear hug. "Elena! Oh my god. How are you? It's so good to see you." Caroline looked at Elena, "Are you okay?" When she didn't answer, Caroline turned to Bonnie, "How is she? Is she good?"

Elena looked annoyed with being ignored, "Caroline," when she got the girl's attention, she continued, "I'm right here.. and thank you - I'm fine."

Bonnie gave her a look but Caroline bought it.

The blonde asked 'Really?' which Elena tried to cover up her inner thoughts, "Yes.. much better."

Caroline jumped at her, wrapping her arms around her, "You poor thing."

Elena gasped for air under Caroline's tight hug, "Alright Caroline."

"Okay," Caroline grasped her hands together in delight with a big smile, "See you guys later?"

To which they nodded, and as the blonde walked away Klaus wondered why he didn't feel anything for her, he shook his head and focused back on the scene.

"No comment." Elena murmured to Bonnie's amused look on her face.

"Hold up," Bonnie stopped Elena in the halls, looking into the office, "Who is this?

"All I see is back.." Elena looked at the boy, then to bonnie.

"It's a hot back.." Bonnie said with a look that made Elena smile, as well as they Mikealsons. Who knew that Bonnie could be so Random. Bonnie loved a man in leather, and the dark but faded jeans didn't help lose his attraction.

Bonnie tried to listen, hearing that he was missing transcripts and other important papers, seeing him take his glasses off and all of a sudden the stern woman found that he had them after all, which was weird.

**"Observant." Elijah commented.**

"I'm sensing Seattle.. and he plays a gutair." Bonnie said in a mystic voice, making Elena snort, amused.

"Your really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" And Elena smiled at her when she responded with 'Pretty Much.'

Bonnie ignored Elena, who said she'd be right back, and murmured to herself, "Please be Hot."

**The Mikealsons all laughed until their sides hurt, which was thought to be impossible for a vampire. Bonnie is awesome.**

"Thank you." She heard him say, and when he turned she knew she was right. He was hot.. in a boyish type of way.. not her type at all.. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she loved his forest green eyes but what got her was his aura.

As soon as he turned to her, she could feel it. It was so dark.. so seductive..

**"Wow. She's really powerful. Most have to be able to touch a vampire to feel it." Klaus said, impressed.**

She followed him, slyly and in a trance, until she saw Elena bump into him as she made her way out of the boy's restroom. Then all her hopes vanished, and she knew it as soon as they looked at each other that the attraction was instant.

Nobody ever wanted poor sweet little Bonnie... she didn't stand a chance.. she never did.

**Poor girl, Rebekah thought as she looked at the look on Bonnie's face, than she look at her brothers faces, all filled with determination. Bonnie was in for on hell of a surprise.. because they all wanted the sweethearted yet Fire Cracker of a witch.**

**It was only a matter of time.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"His name is Stefan Salvatore.. He lives with his uncle at the Salvatore boarding house. He hadn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family so they move around alot. He is a Gemini and his favorite color is Blue."

Bonnie looked at her Blonde friend after they grabbed their drinks, shocked, "You got all that in _one_ day?"

Caroline looked amused, "Please, I got all of that by third and fourth period.. We are planning a dream wedding.."

**"Oh, I hate her." Rebekah groaned loudly as she watched the other blonde walk off and saw the defeated look on the witches face. She was not helping... at all. Kol looked at Bonnie, and couldn't help but wonder if she will blow up at her blonde friend. He didn't like the idea of everyone walking all over her. Not at all. Something that Rebekah promised herself that she would help her with.**

She left to join Tyler, leaving a saddened Bonnie behind her.

_Why wouldn't he love caroline? She's popular, fun, and she's a cheerleader. Who would want poor little sweet Bonnie. Bonnie doesn't get noticed, Elena and Caroline do. Bonnie is cute, loyal, fun and sweet. Why did I even dream of being with Stefan? My own mother left when I was young and my dad doesn't care because he's never there. Grams is all I have. Why would someone care about me?_

**Because she is so pure, caring, loyal .. and if they pushed her around they better hope Rebekah didnt see them because she would kick their fucking asses.**

Bonnie sat in a table next to Matt at the Grill waiting for Elena.

**Rebekah was excited to see Matt, because if she liked anyone more that Stefan it was Matt. Suddenly she didn't want Stefan anymore.**

"So erm," she looked at him, who was trying to find the right words, "How's Elena?"

_Really Matt? Nice attempt at a conversation, she thought sarcastically as she stared at him thoughtfully and said softly, _"Her mom and dad _died_, how do _you_ think? She's putting on a brave face.." she nodded, "But you could tell that it hurts.."

"... Has she said anything..?" He asked hopefully.

She glared at him softly for trying to use her to find out stuff about her? What was she made to be - an owl? This isn't Harry Potter Matt! "Oh no, So not getting in the middle. You want to talk to her? You pick up the phone and call her." Her eyes making it clear that she was serious.

"I feel wrong calling her..." He looked at her in sadness, "Bonnie, _she_ broke up with _me_."

She looked at him in sadness and understanding. Part of her couldn't help but ask 'what was it with men and their pride?' but the part that overruled that one was understanding. She never had a boyfriend before and couldn't put herself in his shoes.. everyone wanted Caroline or Elena never Bonnie, nevertheless she still understood where he was coming from in a sort of way. "You can only give her more time, hun." She said friendly but not even a second she had said that she looked up and forced her mouth not to drop as Elena smiled up at Stefan as they walked in.

"More time huh?" Matt turned to Bonnie in sadness, and got up to say hello and then leave.

She sighed softly in pity for Matt and for the fact that she knew today would be a bad day.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan as Bonnie twirled the straw of drink, clinking the ice on the sides to distract her from the looks Elena was giving Stefan. It didnt seem fair that Elena always had someone, when would it be Bonnie's turn? And the fact that Stefan was staring at her all throughout class earlier today said one thing that Bonnie was having a hard time accepting .. that she didn't matter..

**All their eyes narrowed at that. They will make her see that she mattered.. at least to all of them.**

He nodded in confirmation to Caroline, ignoring Elena for the time being which only made her double her efforts, "And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie questioned, looking at him and watched as he looked sheepishly for some reason. Did he not have a relationship with his dad when he was young like she? What about his mother? Did they die?

"My parents passed away.." He said looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry.." Elena said, and it made Bonnie sympathize. They were the same in a way, Stefan's parents died and Bonnie's were dead to her. He nodded, still looking at her as if hanging on to her every word, "Do you have any siblings?"

He looked like he was choosing his words carefully, "None that I talk to. I um live with my uncle."

Caroline looked at Elena's interested eyes and to Stefan, hiding a smile she said, "Stefan!" Getting his attention, she continues,"Since your new here, you don't know about the party tomorrow."

Party.. He frowned, he really didn't care for parties..

"It's really just a back to school thing at the Falls." Bonnie stated, rolling her eyes at Caroline, making him feel much better.

**"Stefan isnt exactly the life of the party." Kol frowned, wondering jealously what Bonnie saw in Stefan.**

He looked at Elena, tilting his head slightly and asked her tentatively "Are you going?"

He got a sheepish smile with her biting her lip, eyes sparkle.. Bonnie stepped in, hiding behind a smile and said something that made Elena glare at her softly but Bonnie could see the delight in her eyes at Stefan's attention.

"Of course she is."

"The battle of Willow Creek happened right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." Mr. Tanner walked around his desk in a stern voice, "How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He looked around the class, and saw Bonnis still copying down the long answer to the last question, "Miss Bennett?"

She jerked up, startled, meeting his eyes with her wide ones and she tried to remember his question as she was busy trying to remember the answer she was trying to copy down, "Um.. alot?" The class giggled at her as if she had done something cute, "I am not sure ... Like a whole lot." If he saw her writing down the answer, why would he call on her? He was the most hated teacher. Bonnie got along with everyone else it was only him and his douchbag ways that made her find him more irritating than anyone she ever met. Honestly she didn't know, was she supposed to know the exact number? Sure it was heartbreaking to her to think of people dieing, but that's what happens in wars. Everyone knows we are born, we live, we die. Veterans will always have her compassion though. It is because of veterans than we can live our dreams while they lived our nightmares. That didn't mean history was her best subject.

"Cute turns dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Her shoulders slumped as she took in what Mr. Tanner said.. did he just call her dumb? How was she supposed to know? She didn't remember it in the book and she was a very through reader having nothing else better to do than read while Caroline and Elena was too 'busy' to hang out with her. She felt the atmosphere around her grow heavy and she knew Stefan was looking at her, which made her try and stay strong even though Mr. Tanner's word's hurt her.

**They growled. Bonnie was a quiet but fiercely loyal friend, Elijah even though he wasn't friends with her knew that Bonnie wasn't dumb. She was the pure definition of loyal.. even when she got stepped on by her so called friends.**

"Mr. Donovan" His voice seeked out his next victim, "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner." He said lazily and tiredly, "I'm cool with it."

Bonnie was one of the ones who laughed, but anyone listening could hear the distraction in it.. though no one did, it didn't stop until Mr. Tanner got to Elena who didn't know the answer. Then somone came to everyone's rescue, "346 casualties.. unless you are counting local civilians." She knew that voice, and looked back at Stefan, who was looking at Mr. Tanner. Bonnie never saw Mr. Tanner snap his head that fast, it looked like it hurt... one can only hope, she held her breath for Stefan. This would either get him on Tanner's bad or good side, and she didn't know what was worse since she knew from experience that the good side, if it was even there, was a long shot.

"That's correct," Mr. Tanner confirmed much to the class's surprise, "Mr..."

"Salvatore." Stefan said flatly as Mr. Tanner repeated and denied that there were any civilian casualities. "Actually there were uh ~ twenty seven, sir. Confederate soldiers - they fired on a church as they believed it to be housing weapons .. and they were wrong, it was a night of great loss.." He said making Mr. Tanner look down, "The founders ar archives are dow at city hall if you want to .. brush up on your facts ... Mr. Tanner."

The whole class looked shocked and some even smirked or smiled, Bonnie was one of those people. Maybe Stefan found out what all of them knew for a long time ~Mr. Tanner was a tough nut to crack. Bonnie's smile twitched downward as Stefan looked at Elena and let his mind wander. He did it for Elena, nobody ever stuck up for her. She always felt so alone even in a crowed room.

**They sighed in unison. It was probably going to be a while until Bonnie had enough shit. Hopefully they won't have to wait for long.**

"Are you kidding me Elena? Go for it! He has that romance novel stare!" Bonnie said to Elena and even through her drunken haze she could tell Elena was happy about that by her wide smile, she said something then that Bonnie couldn't hear through the talking and the roaring fire next to them as they stood in the center of the bomb fire. Nevertheless, when Elena laughed she forced herself to as well.

**Ah, so she must be talking about Stefan. Kol scrunched up his face in jealously. It's not like he couldn't pull off that same look.**

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked Elena as she looked around at the drunk idiots, that were far more shit faced then her, around them she unfortunately called her school mates ... and then some.

"I dont know - you tell me - your the psychic one.."

Bonnie smiled mockingly at her joke and irritated stance, truly wondering why they were friends in the first place. "Right.. I forgot." Not. It has been on her mind since she had been told. "Hold on, one second. Grams says I have to concentrate." She told the other girl rolling her neck.

When Bonnie came out of a trance from holding the beer bottle that Elena mockly called a crystal ball, Elena was shocked when Bonnie said she saw a crow, fog and a shadowy figure. How did Bonnie know about what happened at the grave yard?

"No." Bonnie shook her head in disbelief to shake the image, "I'm drunk... I've been drinking. There is nothing psychic about it." She grabbed the beer bottle from Elena's olive skintoned hands, using the excuse of getting a refill to distance herself from her, leaving her 'friend' shocked and confused in her wake.

She ignored Elena calling her name.

Unable to listen to reality of all of it.. that she was a freak.

**Rebekah growled in anger and protectiveness for the young witch. She would be damned if she felt like that when this was all over. She saw how Kol were acting about Bonnie and made a mental note to interrogate him later. She would be damned - figure of speech of course since she was already a vampire - if Bonnie was taken advantage of on her watch. "She is not a freak!"**

She was talking with Matt when she heard Elena scream for someone to help, the boy by her panicked when seeing his sister and ran to her. He yelled at her to call an ambulance when she reached them, yanking out her phone she dialed the three digits as fast as she could and pressed the green talk button as Tyler made everyone back up and give Vicki space.

"It's her neck!" She heard Elena yell out worriedly making her look at the girl as she shook her head looking at Tyler before looking at the injured girl, "Something bit her. She is loosing alot of blood and fast!"

**"Vampire.." Even though it didnt need to be said Elijah said it anyway. Hopefully it won't cause problems.**

Bonnie watched from a distance as Matt watched them put Vicki in the ambulance before getting in himself. Sure she was never close to Vicki, the psychotic druggie slut was something that Bonnie didn't want in a friend but she really felt bad for Matt. And for his sake, she hoped Vicki was okay.

She saw Elena watching the spot where the ambulance was before it left and made her way over to Elena. "Hey. We are going to _Main Line Coffee_ and wait for any news.."

She saw Elena close her eyes in frustration and said alittle with forced kindness, " _I _have to take Jeremy home.."

"Elena ... there is_ no way_ I could psychic -" She gained her attention, "I _know_ that.. but whatever I saw - or I think I saw - I have this feeling.." She shook her head trying to shake the image from her mind.

"Bonnie ... What?"

She looked at Elena, measuring the look on her face as she delivered the verdict like a judge, "That it's just the beginning.."

**Right again, Kol thought amused. He couldn't understand the feelings he felt towards her, as he never felt them before. He was a flirt, and killed for sport ... but Kol, even if it was just a illusion right now, felt a growing pull from Bonnie. Making him protective and wanting to shield her from harm that came in any way.**

**He didn't know what Esther did to them.. but he knew that he were drawn to her somehow. **

**.**

**.**

**Okay. I decided Brother!Elijah, Sister!Rebekah, Brother!Klaus and The pairing is KolxBonnie. There is a reason why he is feeling a pull to her. Please review and let me know what you think? Thanks. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Julie Plec,

I was happy when you killed off Mikeal, Vicki and Finn - let's face it They all were asking for it. A piece of my heart broke off when you killed off Lexi - never was there a more loyal, inspirational, energetic, fierce and positive vampire. Jenna took care of two teens who lost their parents the best way she could when dealing with her own loss. Anna and Pearl just wanted to start over after being apart from each other for one hundred and fifty freaking years. Rose just wanted to switch sides and be free, every one makes mistakes. What did she get? A werewolf bite and a stake in the heart to make her suffer less.

Those, even though I was upset with each death, over looked it. But did you really have to kill off the one person that was trying to save everyone by trying to make sure they didn't resurrect the evil warlock, Silas?! Sure Kol didn't have a problem being the bad guy, neither did Elena and Damon for that matter!

Really?!

Sincerely, A very unhappy fan.

P.s. think you should sleep with one eye open. *cue random evilish music* Kol fans are on the hunt down after you.

Anyways, here it is. I hope you like it.

.

.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie looked acrossed from her at her blonde friend as she picked up her own coffee cup. She looked back at her with her hair covering her face, eyes hazy and face giving away she's tired as she groaned out a 'no'. "Well keep drinking. I have to get you home .. I have to get me home."

"Why didnt he go for me?" The blonde asked, making Klaus tilt his head in confusion as she went on, "I mean.. How come all the guys who I want .. don't want me?"

Klaus slowly untilted his head and looked at her with sad eyes, he knew the feeling. Sure, he was unimpressed with Caroline's attitude but she was so different, so amazing. Screw anyone who couldn't see that.

"I am not touching that." Bonnie said with a sad face, did Caroline really think that if she was completely horrible that Bonnie would be friends with her?

"I am inappropriate, and I _always_ say the wrong thing." Rebekah was surprised that Caroline was so relating, after all Rebekah felt that before .. way to many times to count. Sure she still didn't like her ... but Rebekah _supposed_ that she didn't hate her.

"And Elena - she says the right things." Bonnie had a sad look on her face, it was true that it was always about Elena. "And I mean she doesn't even try! And he just picks her! She is the one that _everyone_ picks _her. For Everything .. _And I _try_ so hard and I am never the one."

Bonnie gave her a soft smile, because she knew. My goodness she knew, she understood more than the blonde would ever know but she also knew that she hid it more than the blonde. Sure she was annoying at times and didn't know when to shut up, but Caroline was her best friend, her sister in all but blood. Elena wasn't exactly the best friend or as close as she would have liked but she would be damned if she told the Elena that. She was not desperate. "Its not a competition, Caroline."

Caroline looked far off into the distance before looking at her with sad eyes, "Yeah, it is."

.

.

"Well, I was talking to Grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom." Bonnie said as she took a seat at the coffee table, taking on her jacket and talking to her friends. "The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage it flooded the town with paranormal activity."

_Witches.. gossiping dead or alive. _Klaus thought with a smirk.

Caroline looked at her weirdly, "Yeah, and then you poured your grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." She looked at Elena, "So then what?"

She was vaguely listening now. Even now, she should be used to Caroline's uncaring attitude, but nevertheless it still hurt.

"What is with the blockage! Just jump his bones already!" Bonnie glanced at the blonde beside her, wide eyed. Did she just yell that out in the coffee shop? Really? "It's simple. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

Klaus raised amused eyebrow, where was that attitude when it came to him?

"Profound." Elena drawned out sarcastically, before getting a blank look in her eyes. She put the paper she had in her hands down before grabbing her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie said with a little incredulous smile as she looked at her friend who got up.

"Caroline's right." Bonnie's face showed confusion as Caroline's was triumphant. What advice? To be a slut? Rebekah snorted amused at Bonnie's thoughts. "It is that easy. If I keep thinking about it I will just end up talking about it instead of doing what I promised myself I was going to do."

She left, leaving the two untalking girls in her wake.

.

.

Bonnie walked beside Elena smiling as she looked around her and saw kids having their face painted, doing hollahoops and just having fun. This was what it was supposed to be. "Night of the comet. Would you like a program?" She smiled at the couple as they took one. God, she wanted that. She tried not to look back in envy as they walked on. Bonnie wanted something passionate, to be looked at like she was the only girl in the world but also maybe even alittle hint of danger.

Kol smirked deliciously at that thought. He was definitely the guy for the job.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie looked at Elena's seemingly passive face but her eyes gave away that she was hurt.

"Or text.." Elena sighed, "But then I realized we never exchanged that kind of stuff.. we never got to the texting part."

"That is an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie smirked at her mockingly, gesturing with the pamphlets in her hands as her royal blue mid length dress and black jacket moved back and forth in the September slight breeze. Luckly it was warmer today.

"Isn't it?" Elena smiled softly, looking away from Bonnie. "The timing was wrong anyway.."

"When is it ever right..?" Bonnie asked softly, completely and seriously curious. She didn't get noticed by guys, so why was Elena coming to her for advice?

Kol narrowed his eyes with danger before smiling widely, scaring his siblings. She was a virgin.. he swallowed down a moan.

"I am not ready Bonnie.." Elena whimpered at her.

"Who is?" Bonnie gave her a sad look. Instead of listening to her heart, Elena was rushing into it. Just because she was 'stuck' between where she thought should be and where she was before.

"At least I put myself out there!" Elena glared down at her as she said that snippy.

Bonnie shoved her anger down but it wouldn't leave her. Elena knew that it bothered her alittle but she didn't know how much. It hurt that she would use that against her. Why the hell was she friends with Elena again?

Rebekah perked up, making a promise to take Bonnie under her wing and be practically sisters with the girl. She would be there for her than her pathetic excuse of friends were. While Kol happily imagined tearing the doppelganger's throat out for speaking down to Bonnie.

"Is that what you are calling it?" Bonnie said in a sarcastic voice. She'd be damned in anyone knew how insecure Bonnie deep down was. She was just a girl. She had her insecurities, she faults, weaknesses and strengths just like everybody. So what was the problem?!

"Welcome to the life where there is a judgmental doppelganger around." Rebekah grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, not meeting her eyes.

"All I am hearing? Is reasons why you can't."

She walked off leaving the girl behind her as anger still coursed through her body.

.

.

.

"Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline as Bonnie from where they sat at the Grill, looking at Vicki who was having some guy change her bandages on her neck.

"So sister," Kol started amused only to get hit by Rebekah, while their other brother's smirked.

"Yeah.." Bonnie sighed slowly thinking about Elena from earlier. She was getting attention, something that Bonnie didn't exactly want but a girl would love to know she's beautiful or something, and Elena was playing stupid. She knew she wanted stefan but she didnt want to get attached. She pitied Matt. Elena broke up with him saying she needed space but not even three months later, and she was on the arm of the new guy?!

"Erm .. hi." She was startled by a voice, and looking up she saw Stefan, giving a polite smile and a 'hi' Stefan looked at them before continuing, "Have you guys seen Elena?"

"Oh, sorry. I think she went home." Bonnie said kindly and as he started to walk away she decided to hell with the feelings or whatever with Stefan. Bonnie wanted to just be friends. Kol didn't a little happy dance smiling, while the others rolled their eyes smirking. "I am going to give you her cell phone number and her email.." she was writing on a piece of paper she got from her bag, "She is big on texting.." She finished writing and looked at him with kind eyes, "And you can tell her that I said so."

Stefan smirked alittle and gave a thank you but as soon as he grabbed the piece of paper from her hand, Bonnie stiffened, pulled her hand away as if the paper shocked her as she looked at him with wide eyes. Caroline looked at him intently as he asked Bonnie if she was alright, then gave her friend the same look.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie whispered so lowly that Caroline only heard the last two letters. Bonnie shook her head in disbelief, "That was so rude.." She quickly got up, "I am so sorry. Excuse me." She could feel his dark green eyes on her but she didn't dare turn around.

That feeling that she got from Stefan... was icy cold and bad.. death.

_What had happened to Stefan.. ?_

"She's gonna figure it out faster than we can all expect her to." Rebekah stated, worried about her reaction to the supernatural.. and truth be told she wasn't the only one.

.

.

Bonnie slammed the driver's side door with purpose as she looked at Elena who climbed out of the passenger seat, "I am not saying don't date the guy. I am just saying to take it slow."

"But you are the one that said to go for it!"

She walked over to Elena, "And now I am saying to take it slow."

"Why the about face?"

"It's not an about face. You are single for the first time in your whole high school career. It is the perfect time to play the field."

Elena smiled mockingly, "Oh yeah because I am so that girl."

The first step is admitting it, Rebekah thought to herself.

When Bonnie scoffed, Elena went on," Seriously .. what are you not saying? .. Come on. Spit it out."

"I accidentally touched Stefan." Bonnie told her with a shrug, "And I got a bad feeling."

Elena looked at her with wide teasing eyes and a smile, "Is _that_ it?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her, making her stop smiling though her eyes didn't change. people insist on mocking her all the time?

Elena caught her arm tightly as she started to walk away, "Bonnie.."

"It was _bad_ bad."

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?"

"I am just concerned." Bonnie gave her a fake smile, "This is me expressing concern over my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for that." Elena grabbed her upper arms trying to make her understand, "I do. But I feel _good. _It's been a hard year.. and I feel like thing are going back to normal again.. and you know? Stefan is a big part of that."

Bonnie smiled lightly.

They continued walking when Stefan cut in front of Bonnie to greet Elena, making her jump back. He looked at her as if he just realized she was there, "Morning Bonnie.

"How rude." Rebekah growled.

The tension around them was clear, and so was the need to be alone. Bonnie was used to it. It happened all the time growing up with friends like Elena and Caroline. Bonnie always found herself in the shadows.

"Hey," she looked at Elena, "I am going to find Caroline. She hasn't been answering her phone since yesterday sooo." She casted a weary glance at Stefan and made sure not to give him the littlest touch as she walked between them, ignoring Elena's call for her as she casted another weary glance at Stefan over her shoulder before making determined steps to find Caroline.

After all, she didn't say that she would be all buddy buddy with Stefan. If he made Elena happy, that was one thing.

Bonnie didn't have to like him, he just showed up taking a sudden interest in her friend before she felt a dark energy from him? And not the good kind that made you get chills because of passion.

Kol smirked, what a lovely idea.

She hated that since he was now dating Elena, that he automatically thought she would open her arms and accept him. Like always, Bonnie finished another race last.

They felt sorry for her, even with her closest friends she felt like she didn't fit in... and they knew that this was only the beginning.

.

.

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie was stretching on where the other cheerleaders were, before jumping up when she saw a familiar pair of shoes. "Oh my god!" She threw her arms the olive skinned girl, "Your here!"

She pulled back and looked at her, seeing they were alike but different as well. Elena wore a dark green tanktop with light purple shorts, hair up in a ponytail with white sneakers.

Rebekah scrunched up her nose at her style.

Bonnie was wearing a royal blue tanktop, black shorts with blue on the sides, hair in two braids and white sneakers on her feet.

Kol nearly groaned. Bonnie was a cheerleader?! Just imagining her flexibility..

"Yup. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to _do_ things that were." Elena dropped on the ground to stretch. "Oh! And your coming to dinner tonight."

Bonnie dropped on one knee, stretching with a smile. Was Elena proposing that they have a girls night? They haven't had one of those in such a long time.. "I am?" Maybe a dinner at the grill or something followed -

"Yup. You, me and -" please say Caroline! Please-! "Stefan."

Rebekah cursed at Elena's form as Bonnie's smile dropped. Couldn't she see that Bonnie needed someone in her life to be there for her? Everyone found it was tough to watch Elena break Bonnie's easy going smile.

At Bonnie's face, Elena narrowed her eyes at her and said dryly with attitude, "You have to give him a chance!"

Whoever said that?

Bonnie huffed, ignored her but then thought of how she was acting. She bit her lip, but she wouldn't let her thoughts get in the way, "Tonight is no good."

Seriously, couldn't she give her a heads up?! What if she really did have plans?!

At Elena's look, Bonnie rolled her eyes. God forbid anyone go against what Miss Elena Gilbert says. All hail the queen!

Rebekah laughed, making her brothers look at her weirdly. Her laughter.. it was genuinely happy. Bonnie was changing her, changing them all, and slowly giving them what they lost along time ago.. their humanity.

"Hey. Have you talked to Caroline? I called her like a hundred times." Bonnie stated, looking at her phone again with her eyebrows together in worry. Where was she? This wasn't like her..

Elena smiled mockingly and looked at her then with a frown, "Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett!"

"Such a good friend." Rebekah drawned out sarcastically, "See all the people just waiting in line to be her friend."

Bonnie looked at her with a frown. Wasn't she worried about Caroline?

"No." Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus said in unison. Elijah frowned alittle.

"You are going to be there." Elena said slowly with a threatening tone in her voice, making them narrow their eyes at the girl.

Bonnie looked at her with new eyes. She didn't know if it was because Elena just came out of hibernation from the loss of her parents, something so big changes people, but Bonnie was starting to dislike her more and more. Her friend since childhood was never like this.. she didn't like the new Elena. Sure, she expected it from Caroline as the girl was always bossy but Elena wasn't Caroline. She couldn't deal with two bossy people. Elena was never like this. "Fine!" Bonnie looked at her with sad eyes for the memory of the girl she used to know while biting her lip, reluctantly resenting, she was done making excuses for the girl. Bonnie's mom walked out on her when she was young. Her dad would rather be half acrossed the world without being here to see her. Did you see her crying and making everyone feel bad for her? No. "I'll go."

_Doesn't mean I will have to make it easy for him .. or you for that matter_, Bonnie thought with a glare at her head as Elena put her head down on her outstretched leg, closing her eyes. Why couldn't Bonnie stand up for herself? She wanted to.. but it was hard. How could she make them listen to her? She tried and failed so many times but ...

Rebekah leaned forward even though she could here Bonnie's thoughts just fine. She swore she would help Bonnie with her confidence.

Bonnie moved her lips into a fine line, tucking them in her mouth from nervousness as she admitted her fear to herself... and unknowingly to them. Matt, even though he was her close friend, wasn't that close like he was with Tyler. Aside from Elena and Caroline .. there wasn't really anyone there for her... She put up with Caroline and Elena's attitude because..

Rebekah leaned forward more, this time the rest of them joined her.

Bonnie bit her lip.. _Because Bonnie Bennett - shy, loyal, trustworthy, seeming altogether girl - just didn't want to be alone._

Rebekah had tears swell in her eyes as she understood. A thousand years without a friend was a very lonely eternity. Kol closed his eyes, so no one could see his emotions and opened his eyes when he knew it was gone. He would never tell anyone this, but he hated being a vampire.. now that Bonnie was here and his growing feelings for her .. he kinda looked forward to this existence.

"Good" Elena said smugly, as if the firmness in her voice won the battle.

Elijah, who had been listening quietly, frowned alittle more.. He had respect for Elena as she was the only Petrova that was kind.. or so he thought. Seems like she didn't only get Katerina's looks.

Klaus gritted his teeth, he thought of torturing Elena and slowly unclenched his teeth. He didn't know Elena was this annoying.

Rebekah's face scrunched up in hate, same with Kol's. They never cared for the doppëlganger and now they knew why. What kind of friend - scratch that what kind of person - would make someone that was supposed to be close to them do what Elena was doing to her? Bonnie was just to much of a polite person to tell her off.. and by the defeated look on her face it happened alot more than she'd like to admit. Outloud or mentally.

Bonnie sighed looking around her in thought from her place from beside Elena, and she wanted o be anywhere else. She broke the silence with her worries for her friend, not wanting to be reminded of how weak she was to stand up to Elena, "Seriously, where is Caroline?"

"I don't know.." Elena said off-handed as she squirted some water from her water bottle in her mouth, "It's not like her.."

She looked at where Elena was looking at and saw it was Stefan acrossed the field playing football. She rolled her eyes in irritation, swallowing down the words she wanted to say about how she was such an awesome friend to worry about her other friend and how she wouldn't know how Caroline acts because they all barely spend time with each other. Her anger was mixed with genuine worry for her best friend as she picked up her phone, murmuring angrily. "I am gonna try her again.."

As her phone started to ring in her ear she heard borderline rock music come from a car behind her, the look on Elena face made her turn her head. "Oh my god.." Bonnie said, and Klaus growled as Caroline kissed Damon, "That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

Bonnie remembered him, the two were eyeing each other last night. Good for her, maybe Bonnie won't have to hear her complain any-

"_That_ is _not_ a mystery guy." Elena got up from her seat on the grass. Bonnie looked up at the jealous look in her eyes. She was jealous of Caroline? What about Stefan!? "_That_ is Damon Salvatore."

The last name made Bonnie pause as a million questions went through her mind, she made herself get up as fast as she could and looked at Elena, "Salvatore..? As in Stefan?"

Caroline came out of the black mustang and strutted over to them with a red tanktop over a white one, red slutty shorts, white sneakers, hair pulled up in a ponytail and a red, white and alittle pink on the scarf tied around her neck, "I got the other brother, hope you don't mind." She went in between them both and looked at the whole and very much annoyed and gossipping cheerleading squad, "Sorry I am late guys. I was .. busy."

Klaus growled louder, making Rebekah give him an unreadable look, "You really like her don't you?" He didn't say anything - he didn't have to.

Bonnie walked towards Caroline, rolling her eyes at Elena as she looked longingly at Damon. She didn't want Caroline to get hurt. She would have to keep an eye on not just Stefan, but Damon as well.

Nobody will hurt Caroline for as long as she was around and if Damon did hurt her, he will find out the hard way just how protective Bonnie was of those she truly let into her heart.

Klaus smiled, lightly before making making it leave his face.

.~.

"_You_ explain it!" Bonnie said frustrated that Elena didn't believe her, she didn't normally yell but damn she was upset about Elena's attitude. "Last night I was watching _Nine - Oh_. Commercial break comes on and I was thinking, 'I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's the one with the guy and the girl in the Benz, they fly to Paris," Elena pulled the take out from the brown bag and paused, thinking while having that blank stare again, "He flies back, he takes a picture.."

"Oh come on!" Elena stared at her, amused, "That commercial has been on a constant loop."

"Fine.. how about this?" She looked at the girl next to her as she pulled off the top of the container, "Today I'm -" she shrugged and thought of a word that defined it, " _obsessed_ with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing eight, fourteen, and twenty-two. How weird is that?

**Mr. Tanner's voice slowly drawned out throughout the classroom, "World War Two ended in..?" But in the back of the room Bonnie was writing down three numbers all over her paper that she has been seeing all day. She darkened the eight, blocking out Tanner's annoying voice as she looked at the other two numbers, fourteen and twenty-two. **

**"Does **_**anyone**_** have **_**any**_** ideas?"**

Bonnie was completely serious as she confided in Elena, and when Elena turned to her with a serious look as well Elijah and the other's thought that she would at least try to understand her, then she shot it down, "Maybe we should play the lottery.."

Bonnie looked up with a hurt look in her eyes, apart of her heart breaking slightly. _Was it too much to ask for some support for once? _She sighed softly and looked down, _apparently it was. _Rebekah'scold, dead heart broke for the girl.

"Have you talked to your Grams, yet?" Elena smiled another mocking smile at her.

Bonnie sighed, how she wished for a friend to understand her. "She is just going to say it's because of me being a witch.." She didn't know if that was true. If she was a witch then why didn't she have skin that looked like it was molted by hot lava, wrinkled and dry as bone? Her teeth weren't rotted out to the core yellow and mottled. Her back wasn't hunched down to her knees. Her hair wasn't frizzled and gone to nothing but a few strands.. she wasn't too sure if she wanted to be a witch..

Rebekah and her brothers all had mirth in their eyes at Bonnie's thoughts, biting their lips to keep from laughing. She was so damn amusing.

"I don't want to be a witch... do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie said only half seriously.

Elena gave her a disgusted look, probably having the image Bonnie had, as she put the take out spuds in a dinner bowl. "I don't want to be a witch."

"You do know that putting it in a nice bowl is not fooling anybody." Bonnie switched the conversation after much thought.

Elena chuckled nervously," Okay.. serving spoons .. where are the serving spoons?"

Bonnie turned to see her looking around the kitchen without even looking inside of things as if they would jump out at her and wave 'Hi' at her. Bonnie had a look that could only be translated into 'Really? That's what your going with?' before rolling her eyes and pointed to a drawer, "Middle drawer on your left."

At Elena's look she shrugged and watched as Elena opened it slowly before pulling two serving spoons out, "Okay, so you have been in here like a thousand times -"

"Yeah." Bonnie gave her an annoyed look, "_That's _it."

Elena gave her a look of distaste, and Bonnie had the feeling yet again that Elena and Caroline only put up with her just because. She didn't fit in with them. They were popular with boyfriends, she was the sweet girl that people walked over and saw as a distant sister. She couldn't keep up with them .. and to put it honestly?

_She didn't want to._

The door bell rang, and Elena's breath went alittle shallow .. and Bonnie thought it was kind of like her new personality, making Rebekah smirk along with her brothers, before Elena started talking fast, "Okay, he's here!" She clapped her hands, holding them together, speaking like she was a different person and Bonnie was surprised at how fake she was being over a guy. "No need to be nervous. Just be your normal. Loving. Self."

Bonnie watched in sadness as Elena left with a smile that looked painted on, put the silver spoon down in her hand before sighing. "Birthday Candles.."

She opened a drawer, and sure enough on time of three candle lighters were a box of colorful birthday candles. She sighed again, looking at them as if she was waiting for them to give her the answers to all her problems.

Her lips drew themselves in a line as she shook her head.

This was no coincidence. These accidents just don't happen accidentally.

She heard Stefan voice followed by Elena's high-pitched laughter that sent shivers down her spine, and Bonnie groaned along with the Mikaelsons. They all felt for her.

She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night, which she prayed it was only her exaggeration.

.~.

Elena walked up to Bonnie who had her cheerleading outfit and asked about the feeling she had when she touched Stefan.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. Your whole dinner plot thing total won me over." Well not really but close.. at first she wasn't the one going to break the silence and admittedly she could have reached over the table and hit Elena for bringing up the whole witch thing. After all, what if right now she was in a padded room?

_Salem witches are a symbol of individuality and non conformity._

"No.. seriously Bonnie." Elena looked at her seriously now than she had ever had and Bonnie wondered why the sudden interest now.. "What was it? Did you see something.. ?"

Bonnie bit her lip, looking at her thoughtfully and sighing before responding, "It wasn't clear like a picture.. like today I keep seeing those three numbers I told you about.. Eight, fourteen, and twenty-two?" Elena nodded. "When I touched Stefan, the feeling vibrated through me.. it was cold and-"

"Bonnie?" She looked at her friend thoughtfully and somewhat scared of the answer, "What?"

"Death.. it was the feeling I imagined death would be like."

Elena left her quickly to go to her car and with tears in her eyes Bonnie looked in confusion at the building acrossed from her. It said BLDG _8, _the license plate of the car next to it was FHT _14_, and the spot parked next to it was labeled _22._

Bonnie gasped as tears flowed down her cheeks, she stood there not even bothering to wipe them. This was real..

.~.

She walked in the house with the tight witch costume she got from Caroline, and yanked off the pointed hat with a wig attached.

"What _happened_ to you?" She heard her Gram's voice and thought to herself as she remembered lighting a car on fire, making the hose Tiki was holding go haywire after being mean to her and the customers at the car wash to what just happened with Damon trying to grab her necklace, after telling him that she wasnt giving it to him and it burning his hand.

_That was a very good question.._

"I did something i don't know.. it came from my necklace." Bonnie didn't feel any better when her Gram's eyes widened.

"Where did you get _that?_"

"It's just a piece of my costume.. It's just a piece of junk."

Grams stormed into her sitting room with Bonnie trying to keep up beside her, "There she is.. Emily Bennett." She looked at her, "Your great great great grandmother.. and there is your necklace.."

So maybe it wasn't a piece of junk... Bonnie sighed. Why couldn't things be easy?

"It's only a bad hand you are dealt, hun." Rebekah sighed, forgetting that Bonnie couldn't hear her.

.

.

Bonnie was in a pentagram that was currently smoking, looking around in a daze before she heard Damon roar and a sharp painful wound on her neck suddenly made the ground rise up to meet her. The last thing she remembered was going to find thr necklace on the floor and alot of pain.

"She's alive but barely."

The Mikaelsons all had veins out, fangs wanting to break free from their gums as they watched Stefan give her blood while her neck was healing. They saw the look Elena gave Damon, a look that seemed like she wanted to cause him pain.. luckily they weren't easily fooled.

"Suddenly now she was like a friend!" Rebekah roared, she was passed furious, "It took Bonnie to get possessed and fucking _bitten _for Elena to actually be a damn friend to her? Are you fucking serious?!"

Kol wished he was there now, running his hands over her to make sure she was alright, that was before he ripped Damon's head off.

"What is going on Elena?!" The once shy Bonnie roared her question at Elena, who just stood the awkwardly after Bonnie telling her it was only tried up blood. Bonnie stared behind Elena and saw Stefan, tuned Elena out and looked at him then her with betrayal as Elena said he wasn't going to hurt her.

On the way out of there, Elena dried her tears - which Bonnie didn't understand after all she wasn't the one who got bitten - and slowly started to explain.

"Take me home." Elena looked at Bonnie with hurt and started to say her name but Bonnie had enough of her crap. Rebekah started to smile, _hopefully this was what she thought it was._ Her attitude and her secrets. Bonnie went to her with her magical problems with Emily - her nightmares, her witchy tailsmen necklace that magically followed her home, she even proved it to Elena by making the feathers in her pillow float around her. She went to Elena, knowing that her Grams would tell her to embrace it. Elena wasn't the same girl she knew and once upon a time thought as a sister. "Take me home or stop the car."

"Bon Bon.." Bonnie had enough and unbuckled herseat belt, yanking open the door, forcing Elena to slow down as she got out, the girl she once cared for got out as she walked away, "Bonnie?!"

Said girl turned, eyes sad and she remained where she stood almost blending with the shadows, "No! I had enough! I came to _you,_ Elena. I trusted you even with your stuck up attitude lately. I wanted the support that I always gave you. I am not your doormat, I thought I was your friend but it turns out I am neither!" Elena had shocked tears in her eyes, looking as though Bonnie slapped her, "I was there when you needed me when your parents died. I was there when you needed a friend. What do I get out of it? Nothing but to be pushed around, laughed at, and being bitten by the brother of your boyfriend! Who you seem to like more than you should!" Bonnie sighed and looked at her, "You have changed, Elena.. and not in a good way. Friends call me Bon Bon, Elena. You? Can call me Bonnie."

Rebekah jumped up and down, cheering like a manic, hugging her older brothers in joy as each of them has smiles on their faces, "Go Bonnie!"

Bonnie ignored her calls as she walked away, betrayed and alone. Elena cried her name at the top of her lungs, arms wrapped around her and she looked up into Stefan's green eyes before he ushered her to the passenger seat gently, before driving.

Bonnie got out of Gram's car, luckily the older woman saw that she was upset more than she could help with right now. Ever talk about something that only makes you feel worse as you talk about it? Yeah, that. Grams hugged her, her comforting embrace to good and it finally brought the tears.

_She was now alone.._

Shelia Bennett's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked over her granddaughter's head who fell asleep in her arms on the couch and thought. Did it have something to do with Stefan?

_Stefan, just know that I will protect my own no matter what._

Shelia looked down at Bonnie's tear stained face, sorrow didn't leave her face even in sleep. _For his sake, it better not._

.

.

Okay, I did this one much longer because I wanted to get the possession done. I also didn't want Bonnie to forgive Elena as easily, she is going to have to work for it. Muahahaha! Please review and let me know what you think? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie groaned as she pulled the covers over her head, to block the sunlight and behind her eyelids was a replay from what happened last night. The image of Elena looking like she was slapped, as if she was a victim, was firmly engraved in Bonnie's brain. With pride came betrayal and sadness. She didn't want to be alone but she refused to be walked all over. Bonnie thought of the future and forgiving Elena after she was kinder to her .. but Bonnie couldn't see it. She was new to all of this, not forgiving Elena - did that make Bonnie just like her? Half of Bonnie knew that it really wasn't Elena's secret to tell, but Bonnie knew that she wasn't just mad at the secrets. She wanted to be treated like a person. That wasn't too much to ask for. Bonnie knew that she would have had Elena's back no matter what, one hundred percent. Right now her unfailing loyalty and trust was gone on the subject of her once upon a time friend and it only left betrayal. She was done trying to make it better out of their friendship when she was the only one trying.

Sighing, she pulled the comforter off her head slowly before looking at the clock. It was saturday at ten. Forcing her legs she walked into the bathroom and sighed at her form, she looked like a reck. Her black hair was a mess, skin around her bright green eyes puffy and her face felt like it was strained from the tears she shed. But with all of this came independence.. or that was what she thought the tingling feeling was. That feeling of finally being your own person.

_And the day came when the risk it took to remain tightly closed in a bud was more painful than the risk it took to bloom.. this is the element of freedom._

She sighed before getting in the shower, the hot water fogging up the glass door and teasing Kol. She used vanilla bodywash and mint head and shoulders shampoo before grabbing a towel and geting up and dressed. Putting on her black ugg boots, dark tight jeans and a baby blue lightweight top underneath a leather jacket she came out of the bathroom.

Walking down the stairs she saw her Gram's intense look at the kitchen table, before getting something to eat and making her coffee before explaining about last night, knowing that there was a snowballs chance of surviving hell that she get leave the house without telling her Grams.

It wasn't even lunch time yet and Bonnie just wanted to crawl back up the stairs and go to bed.

.~.

"Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore and so does my granddaughter." Shelia Bennett glared at Damon from inside her house, after telling him Bonnie wasn't there. He was the one that bit Bonnie. He will regret that. "You are no friend to us.. now _get off _my porch."

"Step outside and say that." Damon stepped closer to the door with narrowed eyes before the woman tilted her head to the side, sending Damon aching pain.

Rebekah and Kol smiled alittle at one another. Shelia Bennett was badass.. why hadnt they met her?

She stepped over the threshold and looked down at him in disgust, "I am not as easily caring as Bonnie was to you all. You don't want to mess with me!" She sent him flying off the porch and stepped into her house and before closing the door she called out to him, "That is for biting her. Come at her again and you don't want to know what I will do to you."

They grinned more at the same fire in Shelia that was so familiar in Bonnie.

.~.

Bonnie helped her grams into the house. She hated seeing her grams, the strongest person she ever knew, look so weak. "Woah, let me help you."

"You don't need to coddle me, baby." Shelia Bennett gave a weak, weird smile.

"That was a big spell grams.." Bonnie looked at her in worry, "I know it took alot out of you."

She responded by waving off her granddaughter's concern, saying she was fine with another wierd smile before she walked away. She trusted grams but it didn't make the anger or concern go away.

**Bonnie sighed for the umpteenth time as she walked into the Grill. For the first time in her life, Bonnie felt so exposed in the crowded room, as if she was new and could feel a million eyes on her, just waiting to see her screw up. She smiled at Matt, ordering a double cheese burger and fries. She found that practicing magic, drained her energy and she was really hungry all the time.**

**Afterward she said good bye to Matt, wished him a good day before leaving the grill. A hand covered her mouth before she could open to door, and smelling the strange all powering scent before the body behind her reached out to keep her from falling.**

**A cold feeling moved through her as her whole world turned black.**

She scowled as she remembered being held captive in the room with Elena of all people, who was nothing short of annoying. She sighed as she remembered her Grams convincing her with a few well placed 'Bonnie Bennett!'s here and there with her smooth talk to convince her to help with opening Emily's tomb.

She did the one thing she never did. She went up against Grams, the person who raised and cared for her.. but why couldn't she see it was a mistake? She asked, quiet heatedly, why they should they help the people who attacked and lied to her. She didn't care that Grams said it was the right thing - no it was not.

Turns out Katherine wasn't even in there -

_Why isn't that a surprise? _Klaus murmured angrily, wishing he killed her and Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the thought about doppëlgangers before imaging ripping out each of their spleens.

meaning that Grams wasted all that energy for nothing! Bonnie felt fine, maybe because she ate some leftover London Broil from last night before they left, slowly and vindictively taking her time as she did so. Only getting an amused eye roll from her Grams, a frown from Stefan, and glares from Elena and Damon. Only one of those were important to her, and it wasn't Elena or the brothers.

She pleaded with her Grams to not do it and the only thing she got was a pat on the head like a little child! When did all of this happen? When had her Grams lost sight of what mattered and dismissed her opinion like anyone else.

A knock on the door broke through her thoughts, opening it she gave a fierce glare at the girl, that just so happened to match Rebekah's, on the other side that made her shift, saying a deadpanned "Go away." She slammed the door in the olive skinned face.

Sighing as Bonnie held the tears back as she turned, resting her back on the door. She straightened herself before pouring a glass of water and going to see her Grams.

_She needed to be strong._

Elijah smiled softly, Bonnie already was. When he first saw her, he didn't think she was weak. Not at all.

_She didn't do anything wrong._

Going into the room, Bonnie was about to talk when the words died in her throat. There laying on her back, hand on her chest and eyes closed - was her Grams.

"Oh no.." Rebekah, Kol and Elijah said in unison as they all felt sympathy for Bonnie. Klaus did but he couldn't let himself to say it even if he did. Bonnie.. he remembered the strong witch that always helped her friends and the town. A true hero. When his mother was awakened from the coffin, her and her mother worked with his to destroy them ... Klaus glanced at Kol.

Putting the water down on the nightstand, Bonnie tried to wake her up, calling her name as it fell on deaf ears. She screamed out for her grams to wake up as tears fell from her eyes and blurring her vision. Warm hands that were so familiar wrapped around her body, it was supposed to be comforting but it held the opposite effect. Looking through blurry vision she could make out brown eyes and matching hair, Bonnie didn't think twice. Her hands moved seemingly on her own and she looked down in hate at the face she briefly recognised through her tears.

It was _her_ fault. Hers and her threesome between the Salvatore Brothers.. not only that but she broke in. If they didn't come to her and grams with that stupid idea to open the tomb and convince Grams it was the right thing to do then Grams would still be here. She would playfully push Grams softly, telling her 'I told you so'.

"I told you to go away. This is all your and the Salvatores fault! Nobody listens to _Bonnie! _What does_ Bonnie _know anyway!? You broke into my house after you devised a plan to help the salvatore brothers and took my grams away from me. You alot of nerve, _you stupid bitch!" _Bonnie's anger got the best of her, seeing red she watched with alittle more delight then she should as her fist connected with Elena not so pretty now cheek. A scratch instantly appeared because of Bonnie's 'B' scrabble ring and it's sharp edges. Elena was flung back into the wall, and after picking up Bonnie's fallen house key that Elena had, Bonnie grabbed her hand and drug the girl down the staircase and pushed her out the door alittle roughly with magic. "And stay out!" She shut the door firmly and threw the key harshly to hit something in the kitchen before she ran upstairs.

Rebekah would have smiled at Bonnie's feistier attitude if she didn't been for the fact that Bonnie lost her grams. She was a really great woman.. sure Rebekah lost someone close to her. She pushed the thoughts of Hendrik aside.. whoever said time healed all wounds lied. It doesn't get better after even alittle over a thousand years.

Every second felt like forever but when Bonnie got there, her Grams didn't move. Still keeping her tear filled eyes on her, she called 911 and after hearing the "911, what's your emergency?" She broke down crying and stuttered through saying that her grams had a heart attack and after giving the address, they hung up.

Bonnie raced down and held her gram's cold hand in her warm one. The house felt so vacant without the life and smiles of her grams. Grams always had her back. Even with the non existent mom, and a dad that would rather be half acrossed the world than be with her.. she guessed Grams thought she could handle it..

She was wrong.

"Grams..." The Mikaelsons all had deep frowns and tears in their eyes, some more than others, at her anguish cry. They hated seeing the happy girl so broken.

She saw the red and blue lights of the ambulance show softly through her window.

_I can't do this without you.._

_.~._

"-it all started in World War Two but hey, what do I know?" Bonnie opened the door wearing her hair straight, a white shirt with black short sleeves, black tight jeans, a silver long clear-beeded necklace, and white and black converse. The Mikaelsons as a whole did not like the broken glint in her normally warm eyes. It wasn't right.. it wasn't fair. Unfortunately life wasn't that simple.

"Sorry, I am late." She breathed out harshly, feeling odd in the classroom that she hadn't been in since the day before her Grams died.. that was almost a week ago. She couldn't do the simplest things - let alone go to school.

"Well it seems we will have a whole hockey team today." Bonnie looked shyly at Mr. Saltzman, who was sitting on his desk and she noticed that he got a hair cut. He nodded to her designated seat next to the one person she did not want to see but it wasn't like she had a choice. "Welcome home Bonnie."

She was touched by that, he understood but she will never let him know how much that hurt her. Home was always with Grams..

Kol clenched his fists, Bonnie's grandmother or 'Grams' was important to her so she was important to him. He thanked Shelia Bennett mentally for raising her, making sure she had food in her stomach, a roof over her head and clothes on her back.. that's not saying he thought opening that tomb was the brightest idea he ever heard. They should have listened to Bonnie. Poor girl tries and all she gets is ignored then when things go wrong she is expected to fix it?!

Bonnie shook her head and went to her seat quietly, she saw Elena have this big fake smile as if everything was right in the world. Yeah the imaginary world where everything revolved around Elena. She glared at Elena and Stefan, who sat right beside her before looking forward passively trying to soak up what her history teacher was saying. She missed enough school.

She shrugged off Elena, who was tapping her shoulder annoyingly before she slapped her hand absently.

Bonnie had enough of her already.. after class while getting her missed homework she promised herself to beg Mr. Saltzman to rearrange her seat.

She just got back from visiting her dad, going there after the burial. She would be damned if Elena made her uncomfortable in her own town.

.~.

But sadly, Bonnie couldn't avoid them forever.

She walked through the court yard as fast as she could without seeming suspicious. She had a long day and all she wanted to do was go to her _empty_ house and have a hot cup of tea to dull the numbness she had ever since her Grams died. But she made it though the day of school, that is not saying that she didn't mentally groan with sadness when people hugged her saying 'Welcome home.'

Elijah looked at her illusioned form in pity, and saw for the first time in a while - his siblings had humanity in their eyes.

Nor did it mean that she did not feel like passing out at least three times today.

The Mikaelsons all had concern in their eyes as they continued to listen.

But aside from over exertion and dodging Elena and Stefan, somehow Bonnie made it through.

"Bonnie!"

_Maybe I spoke too soon.._

She mentally groaned as she heard the familiar voice call her name, looking behind her with rage, she turned away and tried to ignore her... giving a half assed 'Hey.' Hopefully she would just leave her alone.

_No such luck there, Bennett._

"Hey ... erm.. I tried to get your attention after class.." _And during_, Bonnie mentally scoffed. Couldn't this girl sense where she was not wanted?! "But you had already taken off.." Obviously not. It's obviously because I didn't want to talk to you. "How is your family."

"We are dealing, not that it's any of your business." Ignoring Elena saying her name Bonnie kept going with a frown, "I am sick of everything about you Elena, as sad as it sounds it is completely the truth. I would have been by your side one hundred percent. I am not even here a day, still grieving, and you bug the shit out of me as soon as I sit down in the classroom? Leave me alone."

"Bon-"

"I mean it Elena." She warned with rage in her eyes, "Stay away from me."

Before Elena could come out of whatever she was feeling, Caroline bounced to her and hugged her saying, "Welcome home Bon Bon!"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around the bubbly blonde friend, ignoring Elena. She smiled as Caroline confirmed that they talked every day since she's been gone making Elena's face twist in jealousy and look like Bonnie staked her in the stomach with a ten foot wooden pole. When they blonde found out that she had nothing to do, and it was clear she didn't want to go to the vacant house, the blonde said she was the perfect candidate to go dress shopping with her to pick up a dress for Founder's Court and Miss Mystic Falls. Which left Elena to ask about it and space out completely when she realized she forgot about it.

Bonnie walked side by side with Caroline to Bonnie's car talking dresses. Colors, lengths, heels, hair, and makeup.

"In speaking of makeup, why are you mad at Elena?" At her silence, Caroline continued, "I am sorry to offend you in anyway I swear but I didnt like you looking all sad and angry. Your my friend and -"

Bonnie bit her lip, knowing she couldn't tell her the whole truth as a fear of going to the nut house. But she couldn't just keep silent. Caroline was a nervous rambler. She also, much to Bonnie's dismay, was treating her like how she treated Elena after her parents death.

Fragile.

"She is.." Kol murmured lowly at that, thinking that Bonnie is witch - human nevertheless and could get hurt. He was a vampire. He would never age.. her on the other hand..

"Don't tell her that." Elijah joked, remembering her overall being a feisty but kind teenager.

"We aren't talking right now." That much was obvious but surprisingly Caroline didn't call her out on it, just sat in the passenger seat and listened. This was why even with her attitude Caroline was one of her best friends. "She lied to me, I caught her in it. Stefan and Damon stook up for her. I hate her attitude towards me and she isn't even sorry about how she acts. I don't know if it's the Salvatores or just her - maybe a mixture of both - but I can't deal with her. She wasn't at Grams funeral and I am honestly thankful that she didn't go. I would have been by her a hundred percent, Caroline. We all know it. But she is not the same girl that I would practically die for.." After a few minutes she continued, "Everyone has their limits on things. The Salvatores and Elena just so happened to joyfully skip over mine."

Caroline nodded, looking passively at Bonnie before asking her a question that made her smile. For the first time since Grams died she felt at home. She loved Caroline for caring in her own way for making sure she wasn't home in that empty house alone.

Klaus smiled softly at how beautiful Caroline looked and how caring she was for Bonnie.

"Green or Black for your dress? Because make no mistake -" Caroline glared playfully at Bonnie before continuing, "You _are_ going."

.~.

"There were signs of struggle in the upstairs bathroom." She heard Damon's voice as she turned the corner cautiously. Next to him was Elena, not that that was important. She was pissed at them all.. and what was worse? Is that she was _expected_ to walk around and talk to them like nothing happened.

Kol eagerly looked at her black mid length dress with beautiful gold detail, hair curly hair and black heels.

"There was blood and that Amber girl is missing." Damon told her and Elena having blind faith in a vampire did in a mock whisper, 'Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!'

Bonnie rolled her eyes, when will Elena realize she couldn't trust vampires?!

Rebekah rolled her eyes, remembering the nineteen twenties. Three vamps, blood and turned off humanity? Turns out its not a good combination.

"Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat come on!" Damon's hand was on the small of her back, directing her. They failed to see Bonnie following them. She was in to deep now. She could easily turn around and turn a blind eye but then she thought of Amber. She was not a monster like Stefan, Damon and Elena. All because they are vampires didn't make them monsters -

The Mikealson's had confused look ls on their faces.

If they were monsters, they made themselves that way. Their actions made them who they are. She didn't understand it. Whatever choice they make, someone else suffers.

Maybe she had a hero complex or something - in which Klaus and Elijah said a deadpanned "Yes." - but she didn't trust Elena or Damon to stop Stefan from killing the girl.

She didn't have to help Stefan, Damon or Elena. They could walk off the face of the earth and Bonnie wouldn't bat an eyelash.

She wanted to help Amber though.

.~.

"I hate that you and Elena are on the outs." Caroline looked at Bonnie through kind eyes after showing her the tacky founder's day float from last year, and decided to do what Caroline called 'Sweet Southern Elegance' which was just a fancy name of saying 'Gone with the wind'. Which Bonnie knew she channel starred it daily. "I understand, really I do but I hate that you two are - like literally fighting. Matt and Tyler are fighting. The whole point of the founder's day float is for friends to come together and create something. I hate how I feel stuck in the middle ... is this how you feel when Elena and I used to fight?"

Rebekah's eyebrows pulled together.. Caroline was .. sympathetic?

Bonnie nodded slowly.

"It sucks." Caroline moaned in despair, and Bonnie only nodded again.

.~.

Bonnie walked into the Grill not wanting to be home alone but stopped short when she saw Elena with tears in her eyes. She looked at Stefan over her shoulder and did the only thing that seemed to make sense in that moment.

She left.

She swore mentally, remembering that she promised herself that Elena wouldn't dictate her in her own tpwn but the emotions were too high. They were overwhelming her. The picture of a crazy eyed Stefan that was feeding off of Amber was still engraved in her mind.

Suddenly the house didn't seem so bad .. or better yet she will go to her true friend that seemed to be there for her - overly so - lately and was bound to take her thoughts away from her, replacing it with something else.

Caroline.

.

.

.

So, in my story. Bonnie will be closer to Caroline. I am trying to get through this as fast as possible. Hope you guys will review and let me know what you think. Thanks for your reviews. I squeal like a fangirl every time I see one. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bonnie?!" A female voice yelled out and instantly gave her a headache as she banged on the door. Honestly, it was like a screeching banshee. "Bonnie Bennett?! Why aren't you answering the door? Damnit, Bonnie. I need your help!"

Rebekah growled lowly along with her family. Couldn't she just let the girl _breathe? _!

"Let's see.." Elena turned with a shocked face, "It could be because I don't want to deal with your annoying nature that seems to give me a headache more than usual because I wouldn't answer the door at all with you on the outside of it."

Kol smirked at her feistiness. He always stayed away from doppelgangers, and now he was thankful for it. He didn't know if Katerina Petrova was like this but from what he could tell from Tatia, Elena didn't just get the looks. The apple didn't fall far from the tree it came from.

"Bon -" Elena started to walk down the stairs looking at Bonnie like she was her answering prayer.

Rebekah growled again, this time louder, the doppelganger was looking to take control of the; witch. She hoped the witch didn't fall for it -

"All I wanted was to be treated fairly by you. All I wanted was to have space when my grams died. You don't listen, you broke into my house even when I told you to leave me alone and then you sit and wonder why I can't trust you?" She waved her hand, tiredly as Elena tried to say something again. "I don't want to hear it. You are not the same girl I have known since kindergarden. You have changed. I don't care what you have to say. I am not helping you with anything."

They smiled at each other. Bonnie deserved respect, she deserved someone to love and support her.

She turned and walked up the steps, feeling eyes on her back and wondered if the girl turned deaf. "Your still here?"

Kol couldn't help but laugh, he loved everything about her

"Bonnie!" She sighed as she heard the girl call her name and run up the steps, putting her arm out but didn't touch her. So she did have alittle brain cells then? "You may; not want to help me but Bonnie - I met my birth mother and she threatened to slaughter the town if he don't give her a part for some small clock device!"

They were worried now that Bonnie was going to crack. She _did _have some hero complex when it came to innocents.

Bonnie paused and sighed. She hated that Elena was only talking to her to convince her to help her, she didn't even say sorry for her actions, lies and threats. She didn't care about Bonnie. Bonnie wasn't some super heroine, that had a habit of swooping in to save the day.. but could she knowingly let people die? Innocents? She cursed mentally as she turned and faced Elena with a passive expression.

"Its not my problem, Elena. I am not super woman. I just lost my grams to magic and the first thing you do when I get back is not to allow me to adjust in my now empty childhood home but to try and drag me back into the supernatural by using guilt? I thought that maybe somewhere inside of you is the person I have befriended as a child but if you can't give me something as so small but important as space then perhaps it is good that we aren't friends because you wouldn't have done any of this before the Salvatores waltz into our lives. You didn't even apologise for treating me horribly because in your mind you don't see anything wrong with it! All I wanted was to be treated like a person! Instead you treat me as a weapon and use guilt to make me help you. Sorry sweetheart, but I thought you had more respect for me than that. Hope you have a nice day as you get the _hell_ off my porch."

She slammed the door with anger still fueling her bloodstream, unknowingly saying what her grams had said, as she she kicked the gorcery bag that she was carring. Wondering if there was a spell that helped around the house, she sighed and grabbed the stuff before heading into the kitchen. She didn't have to like it. She didn't have to talk to them. She didn't have to put up with their crap.. but then she thought of Caroline,

Klaus tilted his head, already knowing where she was going with this.

of Matt,

Rebekah looked at Bonnie in a sisterly way. If she had a sister, she would want her to be just like Bonnie.

And couldn't help but sighed. Looking at the countertop before leaving to go into the livingroom where her grams kept all the grimores before she died.

She didn't have to like them or the situation but she had morals. She wasnt a monster. You didnt have to be a vampire to be a monster, and its all about your intent with something.

The Mikaelsons couldn't help but raise their eyebrows in confusion, luckly for them she went on.

She wouldn't have such a problem if they did the wrong thing- for the right reason.

They grew even more confused.

Ripping her throat out because Emily destroyed the crystal? Her Grams dieing because she used too much magic? Elena forcing her to try and like the Salvatores then lieing to her and making her find out their secret the hard way? Then she broke in and was annoying while it was obvious that Bonnie wanted to be alone? You didn't have to be a demon of the night to be a monster, Elena proved that much.

Magic was not on top of her to-down list but then again neither was innocent blood being spilt.

Suck it up, Bon. Your strong, your grams would have wanted you to do this.

Elijah frowned, "That's the problem isn't it? No disrespect, but I find it odd that a witch that has been doing magic for many years such as Shelia Bennett would forget something as important as eating before doing a strong spell.." As he said this, their confusion doubled, realizing he was right but unable to understand. "She is only helping them, not because she sincerely wants to - but forcing herself to because her Grams would want her to."

"Is this it?" She said tiredly to Elena as she sat on the biology stool, pointing to the clock like thing.

"Yup." Elena looked at her gratefully, "That's what Isobel wants."

Reading it carefully, Bonnie paused making Elena pause as well since she couldn't read it. "Are you sure _this _is what Isobel wants?"

When Elena nodded, not understanding and she went on, the Mikaelsons exchanged looks, "This is a weapon - against _vampires." _

Elena had a passive face as she thought and tilted her head up to see Bonnie packing up and almost out the door, not comfortable at all around former best friend.

"Bonnie.. Thank you.." Bonnie rolled her eyes at how hard that was as she turned.

"I don't forgive you - I don't like you. I _do, _on the othr hand, respect Caroline. Be sure to Thank her for convincing me to at least talk to you. If not I would have ignored your pathetic existance for as long as I lived. I tried of you Elena, and didn't spend half the night searching for this device for _you."_

Elena sighed as Bonnie walked away. She wanted the person back that was too afraid to speak her mind.

She liked that Bonnie much better.

"Well." Rebekah glared at her, "That's too _fucking bad _then huh?!"

.~.

Bonnie sighed as she walked into her house. She had just gotten back from the Salvatore house and taking the spell that hurt vampires off of it to have them give it to Isobel. At first Damon was hesitant about trusting her and he should. He tried to kill her! Elena said that he could trust her though and just like that he softened up after he demonstration of using magic to pick his choice book off the wall. She did a show for them - wind, electric going haywire, and the fireplace going in and out.. but in the end after everything that vampires had put her through and just recently loosing her grams - how could they expect her to do What they asked? Well ... demanded?

Kol sighed and shook his head at them. How could they ask Bonnie to do that? After everything she has been through so far? Why couldn't they see she was hurting? What? Because its not _Elena _they turn a blind eye to get feelings?

The show was exactly that- a show. That night Bonnie didn't loose any sleep for what she did. She would do more good if she took down the vampires - especially with the tomb vampires running about.

She wasn't worried about Elena not forgiving her even when she lied about it. Grams wouldn't do it and neither would she. Shd didn't need Elena's approval to enjoy her day or to sleep well at night. She held her morals close to her heart - and Bonnie wouldn't change herself for anyone.

.~.

Bonnie smiled at the couple at the founder's day celebration, all she wore was a tight dark emerald corset, a skirt that matched her corset with dark purple unique detail and a matching dark purple sweater. "Say cheese!"

Caroline looked at Matt quickly, "Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era appropriate."

Matt gives her a look ,"Seriously?" While Bonnie just giggled softly, only Caroline

Caroline looked at him like it was obvious, "Yes!"

Matt rolled his eyes, " Okay, fine."

Bonnie takes the picture when they were ready when Tyler arrived just as Caroline said, " I want one with Bonnie now."

Tyler then spoke, "Here, I can take it."

Matt looks at him, then back at Caroline and Bonnie, "I'll be on the float.."

Tyler looks at Caroline, confused at why Matt wouldnt forgive him, "I said I was sorry."

Caroline looked at him and left but not before she told him, " You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp." Klaus and Rebekah growled, both wanting nothing more than to rip the pup apar, for different reasons. " You're gonna have to do a little bit better than sorry."

.~.

Bonnie is in the crowd, watching the floats and she smiled and waves hi to Caroline who was in Matt's arms, and who smiles and does it back. She couldn't help but notice that Elena, even in Stefan's arm looks out of place. Damon turned to her with a look that could only mean trouble with a capital T.

"What do you want?"

"Just watching the parade." Damon said almost innocently and Bonnie just glared at him. The day Damon is innocent is the day faints and dies from shock

"Where are you going?" She hears Damon question her and damnit she is annoyed. Why does he care? He tried to kill her!

"Away from you." Her feistiness is back, because she'd be damned if she ever allowed Damon to know how alone she actually feels even in a crowded room. "Just leave me alone." She requested - okay demanded - when he told her that he wanted to say something to her.

" Thank you." Damon say what?! "The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so… thank you."

It takes a her self control not to pop his blood vessels, "I didn't do it for you."

"Iknow that but I'm still very grateful and… I owe you."

Bonnie just stares at him, was that his long forgotten humanity showing? She looks at him closely because she knows when they use that device it will be long gone. She would be scared if she didn't know how to take down a vampire.

"Enjoy the parade." It echoes in her head as they both walk away.

At the Mystic Falls' square, Mayor Lockwood's voice echoes in the loud speakers, "Enjoy the show!" That was the cue for the fireworks to start asvMayor Lockwood and his wife are leaving with some of the tomb vampires following them. Bonnie falls into one of them and she sees its actually the chief.

The cold, dead feeling is back as he looks at her, " Excuse me, I'm sorry"

Bonnie says sorry as well but as he leaves, and she looks at him she understands what he is and follows. If she could do anything to make sure Tyler's parents live another day - she will.

Kol sighed, caring and all when she let you into her heart but damn, they were right. She did have a hero complex.

Stefan sighed as he made his way out of Mystic Grill. Bonnie put out the fire in the building so he could save Damon. He knew she hated Damon, he was furious with Elena and he wasn't exactly the winged and halo'd angel. Soo .. why?

He saw her walking toward him and he told her she had just missed Elena and wasn't all that surprised when she said she wasn't looking for the girl. Nervous, yes. The last time he talked to her was after when he shoved blood down her throat to heal her from Damon's bite, when he told her he wouldn't hurt her. He didn't really speak to her about the device but apart of him could understand why she did it. If she didn't, a lot of people would have died.

Kol sighed. He was a blood thirsty vampire in love with a witch that had a heroine complex..

"Because of everything you had done for me in the past, I couldn't let you die in that fire and you were so set on getting Damon out.."

"You don't have to explain. But Bonnie, I am grateful ... I hope you know that.."

Bonnie looked at him and nodded, "I _do _- but things _have _to change. _Damon _has to change."

The Mikaelsons raised their eyebrows in amusement and laughed lightly, they didn't see that happening.

"We both want the same thing." Stefan tired to say soothingly but Bonnie just narrowed her eyes at him.

"She's actually serious?" Rebekah asked in shock.

"We both want to protect the people we care about. The difference for _you? _Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now. If Damon spills one _drop _of _innocent blood _I will take him down." She didn't care if they rid the scum of the world, it was the innocents she had a problem with. "Even if I have to take _you _down with _him._"

Stefan gulped alittle, seeing her bright green eyes flash dangerously. This wasn't the same scared little girl that was afraid to shake his hand. This wasn't the same little girl that Emily Bennett possessed. She was gone. "Let's hope it doesn't have to come to that."

He meant that. Bonnie was like the little innocent sister that you couldn't help but love and irritate and before you can even blink again, she's mature.

"Let's hope it doesn't." As Bonnie walks away, her cold, serious voice stays with him, making him shiver that had nothing to do with the cold wind hitting his body.

Rebekah cheered, about time she stood tall and had the incredibly rare yet treasured ability of not giving a Damn what others thought.

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie sighed as she saw Matt sitting alone outside of Caroline's room, and walked over to him, questioning gentley, "How is Caroline?"

Klaus froze. What the hell happened to Caroline?

Matt looked so small in the chair he was sitting in, even for a star quarter back, "She's not good, Bon." Matt continued when Bonnie asked about what had happened, "We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…"

"A noise?" Bonnie tried to keep the horror out of her voice? Tyler, she knew wasn't a vampire.. but then what was he?

"He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and ... I thought that Caroline was fine and then ... and then she wasn't so ..."

She hugs him tightly, god she wished there was a spell that could help Caroline.

She felt so helpless.

.~.

When Elena arrived at the hospital, she casually walked over to her. "Bonnie. How's Caroline?"

Bonnie struggled to keep her emotions in her, her best friend was practically on her death bed! "She's weak.. They don't know if she's going to make it."

Bonnie saw that Elena went from calm to on edge, "What?"

Bonnie struggled to keep her tears in her eyes as she was embraced by Elena and didn't have the strength to push her away.

Elena sighed as she looked at the other girl, "Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?!"

A voice came from behind Bonnie and it made her go stiff, " She doesn't know how, do you?"

She glared at Damon with a special bennett glare and spat out, "No, I don't."

"No, you don't," Damon mocked her, "because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

Bonnie smirked vindictively at him, "Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn."

Damon changed the subject, confused at the darkness growing from Bonnie push-over Bennett, "I can give Caroline some blood."

"No, just enough to heal her." Damon stated after Elena denied the request, "She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena."

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that."

Bonnie looked at Elena, who was she to make such a call on Caroline's life? She would rather have _Damon's _blood in Caroline to save her than her to actually die. "Do it." She ignored Elena's expression and looked at Damon with narrowed eyes, "Do it but so help me _god - _if _anything _happens to her?" She stepped forward and put her hand on Damon's forearm and made sure he was frozen in place before he was hit with enough electricity to kill a human. "You are going to wish you really _were _dead."

Damon panted and looked at her retreatjng figure with surprise, "If I do this, you and me, call a truce?"

Bonnie paused and looked at him firmly, a look that he had seen on many witches in his time as a vampire. A look that was universal for 'You really are going to die if you keep pushing your luck, "No - but you'll do it anyway. For _Elena._"

Later, Bonnie found Matt at the hospital with three coffees, " You've been here all night?"

" Yeah, with the sheriff." He continued after when Bonnie asked who else, "Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night."

"How is Caroline today?" She was worried that something might go wrong, but it turned out that the worry was unneeded as he lead her gentely into Caroline's room, who was awake and looking completely healthy, .

"Jersey Shore's on." Bonnie smiled lightly and embraced Caroline. Same, spunky Caroline. She got alittle emotion with the joy as Caroline said 'Its okay but they say I'm healing really quick.'

She wasn't about to thank Damon of all people, but she was so grateful that Caroline would be alright.

Bonnie didn't know what she would do without Caroline and prayed that she didn't have to found out.

Rebekah whimpered lowly, she wanted that. Caroline was ... tolerable but Bonnie she thought of as a sister.

Klaus bit his lip as he smiled lightly, sure he didn't like the idea of Matt being Caroline's boyfriend but maybe these illusions will give him what he needed to win Caroline over.

.~.

Bonnie questioned Damon at the Lockwood mansion, " Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?"

She hates the way Damon looks so bored, "Well, I know it took the mayor down."

Bonnie narrowed her light green eyes at him, "Don't you want to know why?"

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?"

"She's much better." Bonnie looked at him her head tilted in mock confusion, "And who said I had guilt? If I could turn back in time and have a chance, I'd do it all over again."

"You're welcome."

"No," Bonnie said back, "_You're_ welcome"

Damon asked in confusion, "Why am I welcome?"

"You live to see another day."

Klaus and Kol smirked at the thought, that was something they would like to see.

"No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?"

"Doesn't undue the bad." Bonnie shook her head. "I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out."

Damon shrugged off his nerves, seeing Bonnie was actually serious confused him, "Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press."

She looked at Damon in anger, as starts to hold his head in pain. Bonnie put every fiber of anger and sadness inside of her into it but stops after a while, refrienin innocence, "Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?" She walked out to the front porch and over to Katherine, the Mikaelson could tell from the no beating heart but Bonnie was so angry she thought it was Elena. "Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. You and your little threesome with them is pathetic Elena, talk to him. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place and I swear if he makes one wrong move - I will _kill _him whether you like it or not."

Elena seems shocked, " I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful. I am really sorry about everything."

Bonnie looked at her suspectiously, "You haven't said sorry for anything that you have done to me.. if you want something ask your boy toys. You don't have to suck up to me, Elena. I already think you are faker than plastic."

She walks away to pay Tyler her respects when she saw Elena behind her, "Seriously Elena!"

Elena smirked, seemingly more amused in that moment than she had been in years, "We haven't officially met." Bonnie raised an eyebrow, was she high? Drunk and why the fuck didnt she share?! "I'm Katherine.

Bonnie looked unimpressed, striking Katherine again as amused. She was better than Emily. "I know who you are." Please. She could sense her right as she went on the front porch .. well maybe not as much as she thought since she was so angry but she could sense something was odd.

"Of course you do. You're the now ex - best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire and Elena-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?"

She perked up as if she was a school girl that wanted to get an A on her test.

The Mikaelsons laughed at Bonnie's mental image of her in a equally slutty school girl with pink tails.

_This is the vampire that turned Stefan and Damon? The big, bad Katherine?_

_All Bonnie saw was a doppelganger slut who did a piss poor job of being Elena. Didn't she do her research and know that Bonnie and Elena were fightning. What was next? Caroline's doppelganger? Hers? God, she hoped not._

Bonnie tried to leave the room, but Katherine super speeds around her and blocks her way out. Bonnie got tried of her games already and used a large dose of a migraine inducing spell on Katherine, making her drop to the floor for a whole minute.

I have to admit for a minute there it actually hurt but unlucky for you I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that." Katherine told her seriously, maybe since Bonnie didn't seem to like the Salvatores or Elena then she could be her partner in crime?

Rebekah growled along with her brothers. If it wasn't Elena or the Salvatores, it was Katherine trying to manipulate her?!

Bonnie opened the doors of the room with her powers to expose them to the other guests and watches as Katherine's demonic face goes back to normal, "Nice."

She watched as Stefan convinced Katherine to let her go and they both left the room as Bonnie held her throat, not feeling anything wrong or hurting but still in confusion.

Katherine was ... praising her on doing magic... ?

They hoped - desperately - that Bonnie would not fall for Katerina's trap.

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They watch as Caroline wakes up with a start and goes out of the room where a nurse is the only one in sight.

**"Excuse me? Where is everyone?" She said as she looked around, softly nodding as she hears the nurse says it's in the middle of the night and Elena stopped by. The Mikaelsen's all narrow their eyes when Caroline says 'She did? Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?'**

"Oh god, that's how she turned?" Rebekah asked softly, even though she didn't admit it out loud she was starting to like Caroline. With Bonnie, she saw that Caroline was strong, protective, sensitive, and loyal to those she deems worthy - but despite having a confident exterior, underneath it all, Caroline was very insecure to being with and upset that she could never say the right thing to make guys fall for her. This tend to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them.. She, like Rebekah, is just a girl..

**"Breakfast comes around seven," The nurse cut her off, "You should go back to sleep."**

**They watch as Caroline goes toward the room but then she stops, "What is that smell?"**

**"Back to bed." The nurse leaves but Caroline stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood pouch in a patient's room. She goes toward the pouch and touches it but the nurse arrives asking what she is doing in there?**

**"I don't know.." She says confused, she wanted the blood.. craved it but... wasn't it wrong?**

**"You need to go back to bed." She takes Caroline to her room and leaves. Caroline sits down on her bed and takes the blood pouch from her pocket. She drinks but she doesn't like it and, disgusted, throws the pouch on the floor. She looks down at the pouch on the floor, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and tears run down her face as her fangs break through her gums.**

/

**"What the hell was that Stefan?" Bonnie looked at him as she picked up the bag of plush stuffed animals, "Katherine is Elena's ancestor that much is clear but she doesn't look like how a normal family member would, she looked like Elena." She wasn't going to tell him that Katherine talked to her when no one was around and they made a truce. Katherine had been around a long time and knew the knowledge about witches that Bonnie needed to know and since her Grams wasn't there to help her anymore..**

**"I don't know either Bonnie but I do know that Elena has been wanting to talk to you." She glared at him making him stop talking.**

**"Either you not mention Elena every two minutes or you leave me alone. I had enough with her, I am not going to sit around and have her manipulate me into doing what she wants.. that goes for you two." She glared at him, "Now, I just want to at least pretend to be a normal girl and bring these prized for the ring toss. I may be a witch, but I'm human Stefan and as such I think I am qualified to participate in very human stuff."**

**She walks away not even turning when she feels his eyes dig into her back. She smiles at how the carnivale looks and even with everything going on, she is looking to have some fun.**

**Bonnie looks at her classmate and says, noticing Elena right by them, "The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's."**

**Elena steps in, "Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth."**

**Bonnie looks at her weary for a second but forces herself to smile, "Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success."**

**Elena looked at her and can instantly see past her smile, she had to make it right. ''You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?"**

Rebekah and her siblings roll their eyes at Elena, knowing that Elena would use Bonnie again.

_What the hell, Bonnie thought, it's a carnival. She'd play nice for CareBear._

Klaus smiled and a raised an eyebrow at the nickname for Caroline.

**Bonnie laughs, smiling at the human doppelganger for the first time in months, "Go figure."**

**Elena looks at a man who is repairing one of the stands, "Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival."**

**"That'll be me.' Looks at them**

**"Okay, great." Elena smiles, making The Mikaelson's raise their eyebrows because she didn't ask him for anything yet.**

**They growled protectively when Carter looks at Bonnie and his eyes almost pop out, making them want to rip them out for him as he whistled lowly, "Wow, what do you need beautiful?"**

**"What do you know about karaoke speakers?" Bonnie said, uncomfortable.**

**"Why don't you show me the problem?" He smirked when Elena echoed 'Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem.'**

**She huffed, "Okay, come on." She walked ahead of him, gritting her teeth as she felt him eyeing her, leaving Elena smiling in her wake. Bonnie wasn't ready for a relationship, especially one that seemed he wanted relation. Not a relationship. She wanted to be comfortable with someone, and not have to push herself in one just because someone wanted her to.**

/

**Caroline asks the nurse on the patient bed with a bandage, "Okay, now what's the story?"**

**"My husband likes to get kinky." The nurses answer made Klaus have an amused smirk.**

**"Yes, good. Okay, so I'm gonna take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena, she does not understand the word fabulous." Caroline takes her bag, "Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to..."**

**The nurse, compulsion affected her, asked, "Forget what?"**

**Caroline smiled softly, and leaves."I don't know how that works but it's brilliant."**

**Damon is walking alone in the school hallway when Caroline arrives, "Hey Blondie, they let you out?"**

**"I remember."**

**Damon asked, amused, "What do you remember?"**

**Caroline glares at him, and continued making The Mikaelson family roar, Klaus the loudest, "I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me."**

**"You're crazy."**

**"Memories have been coming back, in pieces." Caroline said to him in mock patience.**

**Damon scoffed, "You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..."**

**Caroline smiled mockingly, "I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on"."**

**Damon's eyes widen, "Wait..."**

**She pushes him with strength, he falls on the floor, leaving as she spat on him, You suck."**

/

**Bonnie was talking with Matt, she ditched that Carter guy, trying to get all touchy feely and all.**

**"She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue."**

**Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him, "What happened?"**

**"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next."**

**Bonnie looked at him comfortingly, "She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline."**

**Matt sighed, "Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it."**

**Bonnie arrives to see Caroline seated on a Carnival stage, "Caroline?"**

**Stefan's voice seems to echo around her, "It's okay, come on."**

**But all Bonnie sees the blood on Caroline's face and is in shock, "_No!_ you're not; you can't be." She touches her and is horrified by the truth when the cold feeling vibrates through her as Caroline calls her name.**

**Stefan takes Caroline away from the area to the bathroom. He takes some tissues to wipe the blood of her face. Caroline starts washing away the blood too, crying, "She hates me! Bonnie hates me."**

**Stefan shook his head, "No, she's just in shock, we all are."**

**Even Rebekah tried to hide her tears in pity for the other blond as she freaks out, crying 'I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!'**

**Stefan looks at her calmly, "Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?" It seems to work until Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic.**

**"Why does this keeping happening to my face?!"**

**"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" He makes his face change too, "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough." She shakes her head, "Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." His face is normal again. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try."**

**She takes a few breaths, her face is normal again.**

**Caroline asked him when he encouraged her, "Why did Katherine do this to me?"**

**Stefan embraced her, "I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here." **

As much as he wished he could comfort her like that, Klaus was happy that she had someone to do what he couldn't.

/

**Bonnie's anger shoot sky high, walking back to Elena, Damon and now the very dead Carter. Her face was pale, even for her skin tone as she walked away from Caroline and Stefan concealed by a spell. She gives Damon an aneurysm when he comes into her view that makes him drop to his knees, holding his head and claws at the concrete. She opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."**

**Damon groans out, "I didn't do this."**

**"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault!" Bonnie glared at Elena after she yelled that.**

**"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena." She looks back at Damon, "I gave you fair warning at the hospital and how unfortunate for you. I meant it."**

**Elena noticed the water and pulled her eyebrows together, "Bonnie, what are you doing?"**

**Bonnie creates a fire, and the Mikaelson's try to hold their smirks and laughs in as the fire goes toward Damon and engulfs him. Elena's voice echos far way from her hearing as Bonnie glares down at Damon, enjoying his screams. Caroline was a vampire.. a _vampire. _One of the main things that messed up her life beyond repair.**

**"Bonnie!" The Mikaelson's watch with mixed expressions as Elena jumps over the fire line and catches Bonnie's arm. **

**The fire is vanquished as Bonnie's concentration is broke, she pushed Elena away from her in fury, "_Why did you stop me?!_"**

**"Because this isn't _us_. Bonnie,_ this can't be us._" Bonnie was forced into a hug, and as much as it was uncomfortable to hug Elena since she hadn't in a while, it made her want to cry. But the tears were replaced with anger as her eyes became tint after tint a darker green, showing off the silver that nobody ever notices.**

**_Katherine was going to know she messed with the wrong friend. _**

**_She was going to wish she hadn't even thought about turning Caroline as revenge for the Salvatore Brothers._**

**_Katherine messed with the wrong Bennett witch._**

The Mikaelson siblings shifted in their places at the raw power that emitted from her very core with smirks on their faces.

Oh, they couldn't wait.

**okay, Sorry. Been doing it on my phone for a while. **

**Word Count: 2,070.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter, We all see just how much untapped power Bonnie has as she goes up against Katherine. Katherine unfortunately for later chapters gets away alive (for a vamp and all) but she wont screw with Bonnie again, that's for sure.**


End file.
